Together in DeadLand
by McAwsome
Summary: Meredith Drowned. Instead of waiting to see if she lived, Derek goes and does something stupid. He gets hit by a truck and dies instantly.When she shows up to welcome him to the world of the dead, will she be saved, or will they they be together forever..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine.

A/N This story will be MerDer, they are still together, they are just living in the world of the dead. I thought it would be interesting to see how they interact with some of their old patients. And how those left behind deal.

Together in Deadland...

Meredith drowned. Instead of waiting in the hallway to see if Meredith will live, Derek goes out and does something stupid. He gets hit by a truck and dies instantly.

_Seattle of the Dead_

_"Am I Dead?" Meredith asked, gazing up at Denny and Bomb squad dude._

_"Yep," Denny told her, "Sort of."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Meredith demanded. The dead guys shrugged. "How can I not be dead? You're here, he's here, and you guys are undeniably dead."_

_"You drowned Meredith," Dylan told her, "Derek pulled you out of the water, and at this very moment there are doctors up there trying to save you. You could go any way at this point."_

_"So I'm dead at the moment," Meredith said thoughtfully, trying hard to comprehend, "But I might not stay dead."_

_"Exactly!" Denny said, relieved that he didn't have to come up with another explanation for the situation._

_"So we do what?" Meredith asked, "Wait? Well that's dull."_

_"What do you expect us to do about that?" demanded Dylan._

_"I don't know," Meredith shrugged, "entertain me."_

_"How 'bout we just sit here and stare at each other?" suggested Denny._

_"Or we could get tacos," added Dylan._

_"They have Taco Bells in dead world?" asked Meredith._

_"Well, not exactly," Dylan explained, "but there's a 'Beef-in-tortilla Ding' on every street corner."_

_"Now that you mention it," Denny said, "I am kind of hungry, yeah. Let's get tacos while we wait to see if Meredith is going to become a permanent member of our posse."_

_"Whatever," Meredith shrugged, hopping off the gurney._

Seattle of the living

Derek Shepard paced anxiously up and down the hall out side the room. He was soaking wet, but he didn't notice, his fear was too great. When he heard the shriek of Meredith's heart monitor flat-lining, his entire body just went numb.

Before he knew what was happening, he was just running as fast as he possibly could to get away from the hospital. He paid no attention to where he was going, just ran until he felt that his side was about to burst. Then he stopped. Lifting his arms over his head to help regulate his breathing, Derek opened his eyes, for the last time. The last thing he ever saw were two bright head lights, bearing down on him. Then everything went black. All of the stress of the world left him and he was calm. Dead to the world. Literally.

To be continued...

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Greys Anatomy is not mine.

So after a dramatic first chapter...

_Seattle of the Dead_

_"Ow," Derek Shepard groaned, he really wasn't in any pain, but saying 'ow' just seemed appropriate. He opened his eyes, and there she was. The love of his life was standing beside him in the middle of the street. "You're alive!"_

_Meredith smiled sadly, and shook her head._

_"I'm really sorry Derek," she told him, "I'm afraid you're dead."_

_"What?" he asked in complete shock, "how?"_

_"You were hit by a truck."_

_"Ow," Derek winced at the thought._

_"You died instantly," Meredith told him, "What were you doing out in the middle of a highway any way?"_

_"Highway?" Derek asked in confusion._

_"You don't remember?" Meredith asked, sounding concerned. Derek shook his head. "We need to get off the road, come on."_

Seattle of the Living.

Christina Yang didn't know what to do, her best friend was dying, maybe dead for all she knew, and she was doing stitches.

"Ow," grunted the patient, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, now hold still," she told him. Christina noticed that the Chief had just entered the ER; he seemed to be searching frantically for something. "Hey Chief, what's going on out there?"

"Yang, have you seen Shepard lately?" demanded the Chief.

"Why?" demanded Christina, "Is it Meredith?"

Chief looked pained.

"I'm sorry Yang," he told her, "we're doing all we can, her heart stopped about half an hour ago, and now Shepard is missing."

"She's my person, chief," Christina whispered, "Take care of my person."

"I'm trying."

"Ow!" the patient said again.

"Would you hold still," demanded Christina.

"I want a new doctor," The man told her, "Your aim sucks."

_Seattle of the Dead_

_"Dead people have tacos?" Derek asked Meredith, not quite out of his 'whoa, I'm dead' mode._

_"Apparently," shrugged Meredith, "They have Tortillas-full-of-beans-cheese- and-sauce, Beef-in-tortilla, and anything else you can imagine."_

_"Bean burritos and tacos?" Derek asked in confusion._

_"I think it's a bit different here," Meredith told him, "I haven't quite figured everything out yet."_

_"Hmm," Derek said non-commentally. They entered 'Beef-in-Tortilla Ding._

_"Hey Meredith," Denny shouted from the booth he and Dylan currently occupied, "We ordered your usual."_

_"Thanks," she told him._

_"They already know you're usual?" demanded Derek, "You've only been dead a few minutes!"_

_"Time is different here too," she explained, "it doesn't really matter, and everything always just seems to happen right when it needs to."_

_"So in your time," Derek asked, "how long have you been here?" Meredith shrugged. Derek sighed and went to the counter to order Chips-covered-in-cheese. "Hold on, I don't have any money."_

_"We don't need money here," Meredith told him, "That's one of the perks of being dead."_

_'Woo hoo," Derek thought glumly._

To be continued...

A/N Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Greys Anatomy is not mine

First off, thanks to all of ya'll who reviewed. Please continue to read and review.

Seattle of the Living...

"Come on Grey," Dr. Bailey whispered to the unconscious girl on the operating table, "breathe!"

Not that coaxing seemed to be doing her any good, as far as everyone but the chief was concerned, Meredith Grey was dead.

"Try again!" Christina demanded, "One more time, please!"

"Okay," Bailey told the girl, "just one more time."

_Seattle of the Dead_

_Having fully recovered from his after-death-shock, Derek Shepard was now enjoying a hearty meal of Taco-esqu-Things with the woman he loved, and two men he vaguely remembered seeing around Seattle Grace._

_"So," he said, holding a chip dripping with cheese, "What are you in for?"_

_"I had a stroke," the one called Denny told him._

_"Blew up," The other guy said._

_"Hit by a truck," Derek told them._

_"And I drowned," Meredith finished, "now that we know how we all died, can we have an intelligent conversation?"_

_"Hey man," Dylan sheepishly told Derek, "Sorry I tried to chase you out of your OR, did you manage to save the guy?"_

_"Yup," Derek grinned broadly, he secretly loved it when other people discussed his accomplishments, "Sorry my girlfriend blew you up."_

_"I didn't blow him up," groaned Meredith._

_"You did hand me the bomb which caused me to explode," Dylan reminded her, Derek was now laughing._

_"You told me to!" Meredith exclaimed, "And we saved that guy to thank you very much!"_

_Denny chuckled softly to himself._

_"So Derek," he said, "you do know that you are dead-dead, right? Not just sorta-kinda-maybe-dead."_

_"I kind of figured," Derek nodded, "What with the Getting hit by a big truck part. Yeah, I'm just waiting to see what Meredith is going to do."_

_"Ah," exclaimed a young girl whom Derek swore he also vaguely remembered from the hospital._

_"Pole chick?" he guessed._

_"Bonnie," She laughed as she introduced himself, "The couple that crosses over together stays together."_

_"Yep," agreed Derek, draping his arm around Meredith," looks like we're gonna be together a long time, Mere and Me!"_

_"A real happily ever after," Meredith muttered, trying to remember when she had last heard the phrase._

_"Exactly what I said this morning after the tub thing," Derek whispered in her ear._

Seattle of the Living

"Could this day suck any more?" demanded Izzie, staring at the horrors of the crowded ER. An EMT rushed passed her pushing a gurney containing someone she knew.

"Shouldn't have said anything Iz," sighed George, the two followed the paramedic, and they were met with the last thing they expected. George turned to Izzie, "Call Christina, we found Shepard."

"Is he-?"

"Dead." George groaned, listening for a pulse, "the paramedic says he was hit by a truck and killed instantly."

"Mere won't make it," Izzie whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face as she turned to go search for Christina.

George feared she was right.

To be continued...

Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Greys anatomy is not mine...dang.

Seattle of the living...

"Are you freaking serious?" demanded Christina, "You mean that McDreamy is like, McDead?"

"McDeader than a mcdoorknob." Izzie confirmed, using language that the exhausted Christina could comprehend,

"No," Christina said, shaking her head, "no."

"If I were to hug you," Izzie said, hypothetically, "would you punch me?"

"Right now," Christina answered, "only if you make me cry. I don't cry. I am completely apathetic and have absolutely no emotions. I am strong, I make fun of people who cry at funerals...and now I'm babbling. That's Meredith's thing, she babbles when things suck. Not me, I'm supposed to be the one who tells her to shut up and get over it. Why aren't you telling me to shut up and get over it?!"

"Your person might be dying and we just discovered that her boyfriend is dead. You're aloud to cry, or babble if you want to." Izzie told her.

"Hug me," groaned Christina. Izzie happily wrapped her arms around the woman and they stood there for a moment, crying in each others arms. Then Christina came to her senses, and backed away from the blond. "This never happened."

Izzie rolled her eyes, but agreed.

"You know, if she dies now, I'm going to find a way to bring back McDreamy, and I'm going to kill him myself." Christina ranted, "He broke her, I know she can swim, and this is entirely his fault."

_Seattle of the Dead..._

_Still seated in the booth at Beef-in-Tortilla Ding, Meredith groaned softly to herself, she was now faced with a decision she didn't think she was qualified to make._

_From what she had heard, she could go either way, she could live or she could stay here. Supposedly there were doctors attempting to save her at this very moment. Sometimes she thought she felt a pull, as if someone were attempting to yank her out of this- place, but then it was gone._

_Meredith had no idea what do. She was unsure of what she wanted, and if she didn't figure it out soon it would be too late. Ironically, the person who's opinion she wanted the most was seated just across the table from her, arm wrestling with Denny. Derek. She smiled as she watched him; he seemed happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. She really didn't want to take that away from him._

_'Alright,' she thought to herself, 'if I stay, I'll get to be with Derek forever. I don't know if I can leave him here- But if I don't go back, I'll never finish my intern year, Christina, Izzie, George, Alex, they'll miss me."_

_"Mere?" Derek asked, having seen the conflicted look on her face, "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," Meredith told him, pasting on a fake smile she hoped was convincing._

_"Alright," Derek said, obviously unconvinced._

_'I can't lie to him," Meredith thought miserably to herself, 'I just cant, it's just im-freakin'-possible! What am I going to do?!!!'_

_"I surrender," Denny's voice interrupted her thoughts; she looked up and realized that Derek was doing a very strange victory dance on his seat. Meredith sighed._

_"You shouldn't be here," a voice behind her said._

_'I know that voice,' Meredith thought to her self, 'Mom.'_

_To be continued..._

_Please review, and let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Please review, and let me know what you think._

**Chapter 5**

_'I can't lie to him," Meredith thought miserably to herself, 'I just cant, it's just im-freakin'-possible! What am I going to do?!!!'_

_"I surrender," Denny's voice interrupted her thoughts; she looked up and realized that Derek was doing a very strange victory dance on his seat. Meredith sighed._

_"You shouldn't be here," a voice behind her said._

_'I know that voice,' Meredith thought to her self, 'Mom.'_

_To be continued..._

Seattle of the Living

As Chief Webber looked over the body of his former head of neuro, he couldn't help the tears the fell. The man was not only a trusted employee, but a friend. Because of his job at the Hospital, Chief Webber didn't have time to make many friends; his job was even ruining his marriage. The point being, he didn't have time for much of a life outside the hospital, and he truly valued the friends he was able to make.

"That's him," Chief told the Coroner. The body did indeed belong to Derek, but it was just a body now. His friend was gone and would never inhabit it again. Shaking his head sadly he muttered to the body "Why'd you have to go off and get hit by a truck?"

But he knew.

Grief.

Now that was something everyone at Seattle Grace was familiar with. With the exception of pregnant women, nobody ever goes to the hospital for a happy reason. Most people are usually sick or dying. Those who aren't are the friends and loved ones of the sick and dying. It was truly a rare experience to meet someone at the hospital during a good time in their life.

Of course everyone was familiar with it.

That doesn't mean it didn't hit them hard when it was one of their loved ones.

Tragic as Derek's death was, Chief's mission was not yet complete. One last glance at his former employee told him a truth that would take him months to accept: Derek Shepard was undeniably, irrevocably dead.

That truth in mind, he moved on to the second table in the room.

"Ellis," he murmured softly as he looked upon the body of his former lover. He nodded to the Coroner, who respectfully accepted that as suitable identification, and covered the body with a clean white sheet just as he had done with Shepard.

Chief wiped his face with the edge of his shirt as he exited the room. As he reentered the chaotic ER, he knew there was nothing more he could do for his friends. He would attend their funerals and cry with their families, but for now there was work to be done.

It was time to focus on the living.

_Seattle of the Dead_

"_Mom," Meredith sighed softly, closing her eyes to count to ten. She felt Derek put his arm around her, and knew that he was attempting to comfort her. Or hold her to their current reality, Meredith really wasn't sure which._

_Truthfully, this was the last thing she needed._

"_..And now I'm being selfish," she berated herself. "My mother died, and I'm upset because it makes my decision of whether or not I'm going to stay dead even more difficult."_

"_Hey mom," she finally said, "would you like a taco?"_

"_Meredith this is serious," Her mother said irritably, "you really shouldn't be here. There are doctors down there working really hard to save you, but you're running out of time."_

"_I know," Meredith said softly, not meeting anyone's eyes._

_Ellis Grey sighed in exasperation as she recognized one of the men seated with her daughter in the booth at Beef-in-Tortilla-Ding._

"_You!" she pointed her finger accusingly at Derek, "you're the reason this decision is so difficult for her!"_

"_Doctor Grey," Denny said cheerfully in the attempt to calm everyone down, what he didn't count on was having BOTH Doctor Grey's round on him, "yeah, okay. Both of you. Why don't we all just sit down and discuss this rationally?"_

_Meredith was all for it. Her mother however, glared at Denny, Dylan, and Bonnie._

"_Who are you, and why are you here?"_

"_My name is Denny, and I had a stroke." _

"_I'm Dylan, I blew up. If you look closely, I'm sure you can still find little bits of me near the OR."_

"_Ew Dylan," complained Bonnie, "I'm sure they've cleaned by now. I'm Bonnie, and I was impaled by a pole in a train accident."_

"_I got hit by a truck," commented Derek, feeling as if he should put his two sense in too._

"_I drowned," added Meredith._

"_And I went into cardiac arrest," Ellis said, completing the Dead-People-Anonymous circle. _

_The five dead folks sat in the booth for a rather long time. Sometimes arguing, sometimes shouting, and sometimes actually listening to what the others had to say. Finally, Ellis looked at her daughter in a whole new light._

"_Meredith, you are anything but ordinary." Ellis pulled her daughter into a big hug._

"_Aw," Meredith said, "thanks mom."_

_Suddenly, all throughout Deadland there was a deafening sound. Some probably thought it was a siren of some sort, but those who had been there longest knew. As the noise got even louder it became clearer. The three surgeons sitting together in Beef-in-Tortilla-Ding stared at one another as the high-pitched sound of a heart monitor flat-lining echoed all around them._

_A spot light appeared above them, and everyone in the taco joint was suddenly smiling at them and clapping their hands. Their message was clear._

_Welcome Home._

**_Authors Note: Well, there you have it, My brilliant conclusion to the story I started writing a year ago. To those of you who are still with me, thanks, you guys are awesome. And the rest of you, ya'll are pretty great too. I apoligize for the long wait between chapters, it was due to an enormous bout of writers block and procrastination. Honestly, I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. I might consider writing a sequel, but I'm not sure the story really needs one. Thoughts, opinions, and feedback of any kind would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think._**


End file.
